I Will Always Love You
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: A glimpse at the romance bewteen Draco and Lily thorugh his eyes...because there's a soft side behind those beautiful grey eyes reserved just for her. One-shot. Please read AN first and review! Please give it a chance. It's much better than it sounds!


_**I Will Always Love You...**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>I hope that all of you that are reading this story enjoy it! I've been working on a couple/few full-length fanfictions, but then I heard a song and it inspired this...and I couldn't not write it and share it with you! I try and stear clear of writing fanfcitions based off of songs, however, this just spoke to me...and I hope that you love it as well.

I am sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling mistakes. I wrote this in a very short time period, and I know that it isn't perfect...but it's something; and I thought perhaps someone would enjoy it. So yeah.

_***** Also, if I get enough responses, I've thought about going ahead and making a full-length fic for this couple...**_

_**Please review! Reviews are love...and my reason to continue writing. Also, I try and reply to my reviews, if applicable. ~ Luvies, Tori**_

_Story Disclaimer:_This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. However, the story line is mine. The gorgeous song (which is in italics) belongs to none other than the loveley _Adele. _The song in question is _"Lovesong," _and all of you should listen to it. It's beautiful! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>She smiled as she slung her robe over the back of a deep mahogany chair in his bedroom before joining him under the increadibly soft duvet. "Draco..." Her voice was tinkling and soft purely because she was sleepy. Normally she was rambunctious and full of life.<p>

He smiled as he pulled her petite frame against his chest. "Yes, Love?" He peered down at her curiously, a small smile flitting across his face as she sighed. These were the moments that he lived for, moments where he could enjoy her alone. Moments where no one was judging them or guilting her for being with him. That's what he hated most...the way they harassed her. He couldn't care less what they said about him, so long as they didn't hurt her. Although, that seemed to be something that they couldn't comprehend...that her happiness was somehow intrinsically linked to him.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Her blue-green eyes were shut as she placed a small kiss on his chest. "And that there's no where else I'd rather be, than here with you..." She slowly entwined their hands, squeezing his softly as she spoke. "I know what I want; and it's you. Always has been..." Sometimes she wandered if they were both masochists, excepting invitations from her family for dinners and parties, knowing that the only warm welcomes they'd get would be from Rose and Scorpius. More than anything, she just wished that they could see a glimmer of what she saw in him...because if they could, she knew they'd be hooked too...

"Shhh..." He closed his eyes as he gently rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know you do, Lils." He kissed her head softly before pulling her tightly to his chest, per usual. "I love you too." His words were soft. Despite the change she had created in him, he still had trouble with being so honest about something so sweet and pure.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<em>

He smiled softly, genuinely as he watched her sleep beside him. Her hair was fanned out around her; and she was cuddled into his arms. Until he had met her and experienced being with her, he had never undrestood what it was to be in love. She brought out a side of him that few people had ever seen; and a side most people thought was completely nonexistant. But that's how everything was with her...it was like living in another world, or at the very least another life. A life where he felt like he fit in for the first time in years.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<em>

It wasn't like things were always easy...like they didn't have obstacles, her family, to overcome. Because they did. But unlike anyone before her, she thought he was worth the effort. And within a few dates, he was completely smitten...completely wrapped around her beautiful finger. She had given him a hope that he hadn't had since he was a child. His past didn't haunt him quite so much nor did his thoughts wander back to darker times. No, instead she occupied his thoughts...her melodic and completely unguarded laughter, the way her eyes and nose crinkled when she smiled, the way she didn't take any shit from him. He could remember their first fight clearly even years later...

"You're an arrogant prat! I hope you know that, you asshole." Her eyes were forced into tiny slits as she glared at him, her hands perched on her hips defiantly. "What, you think I should just bow to you because of some stupid out-of-date aristocratical society? Think again!" She eyed him as she slowly paced towards him, all 5' 4" of her menacing. "You don't see _me _acting like a prick just because I'm the '_Potter heiress_'." She mocked coldly as she pushed a small manicured finger at his chest. "And!" He backed up as she advanced on him again, a new bout of fury ready to be unleashed. "I'm no _Pansy Parkinson_..." Her name sounded like a terribly contagious and disgusting disease as Lily spat it in his face, leaving him wandering how she even knew about that part of his past. "...so don't expect me to simper and fawn all over you...or be your occasional shag. I am better than that." Her voice was steady as she threw her long auburn hair over her shoulder and made for the door, striding confidently.

"Lily, wait!" He called, his own voice sounding foreign to him. Malfoy's _didn't _apologize or bend to anyone's will...leave it to a Potter to change all of that. He watched as she stopped in the doorway, but made no move to face him. "You're...I'm..." He coughed uncomfortably as his pale face heated slightly. "...Well, what I mean to say is that perhaps you have some valid points and such." She turned on her heel quickly to study his face.

"Oh yes? And what pray are those points?" She sneered; an amused smirk crossed over her face, betraying the true Slytherin spirit in her.

He reached forward cautiously, slowly pushing a soft strand of hair behind her ear. "You _are better_. A better lady and person than I've ever know, besides my Mother." A slight sad smile graced his face before he gazed into her eyes. "And I don't nor could I ever think you're a 'Pansy.' Because you are better...because you mean so much more to me than that..."

She could feel a slight smile surfacing as she took his hand in hers. "And what about your arrogance?" She raised an eyebrow, her mischevious-ness back in tact.

He smiled as he kissed her. "Well...I'm not about to apologize for the arrogance that landed me you in the first place." He joked as she laughed and he nuzzled her neck pulling her closer, knowing everything would be alright.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<em>

He can't help but eye the baby lying on his sitting room floor with a certian measure of curiosity and uncertainty. Lily seems absolutely smitten with the little girl that had already changed her hair color a number of times in the short while she had been here. "So, what's this one's name again?" He said nudging his shoulder in the general direction of the toddler as he ate some berries from a bowl.

She can't help but break-out into a full-on grin at his discomfort around children. "This is Teddy and Victoire's youngest, Adele." She began talking in some baby gibberish before sweeping the baby into her arms and standing beside Draco with her. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Her voice is laced with awe and love as she stares at the baby in her arms.

He watches as Lily's eyes cloud over with desire before turning his attention to the baby. He supposed that she was rather cute...but he was certain that any baby he and Lily had would be double-y as cute, at the very least. "She's cute..." He grants as Lily looks at him with a shocked expression. Apparently "cute" was an insult. "It's just...well, I think that I could imagine a more gorgeous baby..." And he kisses Lily's head softly, never needing to say exactly what he meant for her to get it.

Later that night she can't help but broach the topic. It was such a taboo area that she rarely went there, but she couldn't help herself as she held his hand and looked away from him preparing for the wrost. "Dray, I...I know that I said I didn't want or need a wedding or a baby...mainly a baby." She can feel that his attention shift from his paper to her without needing to glance in his direction. "But, I think that I really want one...a little us I mean, pitter pattering around here and causing all sorts of trouble." And at this point she really could curse herself as she feels her throat tighten and tears stinging at her eyes.

He softly turns her face towards his, and leans his forehead against hers. At the beginning of their relationship the idea of such a thing seemed absolutely revolting to him. But as he fell deeper in love with her and watched her with the babies in her family, he couldn't help but feel a slight tug at his heart. "I think...that I would really like having that too." His voice is soft and caring, a voice reserved for her alone...and he means every word of it. He smiles as she laughs slightly and her tears fall.

"Really?" She smiles slightly as he wipes away her tears gently and presses a kiss to her temple.

"Really...as long as I get the big fancy wedding I want you to have." And he's only slightly teasing as he slips the ring onto her finger and she kisses him passionately.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

He smirked over at her as they did the dishes. He thought the fact that they were doing dishes was ludicrous, considering they had pleanty of house elves to do such work, but she had inisisted that they give the house elves a night off while her family was over for dinner. Apparently her Aunt Hermione still droned on about equality for house elves when given the opportunity; and Lily had been determined that their engagement anouncement go well. "Well, no one ended up at St. Mungo's. I'd say that is a roaring success, my Dear." He grinned cheekily as she she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah...thanks to many a 'protego' charm." She rolled her eyes as he splashed suds up at her from the big basin of this sink and she let out a squeal causing him to laugh. "Oh, it is on Dragon!" Dishes forgotten, the two embarked on drenching eachother as a continuous stream of laughter filtered through the halls.

"Okay, okay!" He waved the white towel that he had been using as he slid down onto the floor. "Truce?" He smiled as she giggled and kissed him.

"I'm soaked..." She tugged at the uncomfortable satin that was clinging to her body. "Unzip me, please?" She smiled faux-innocently as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we save the dishes for later?" He smiled suggestively, his voice lowering an octave as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Mhmm..." She grinned as she kissed him.

_However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<em>

He smiled as he thought back to their wedding. It had been the affair of the decade, thanks to his insistence on every extravagence. But in the end, it had been worth it. His Lily had glowed the entire day and night, radiating a happiness that was utterly contagious. In the end, both of their families had managed to rub along smoothly and enjoy the event, not that he cared because he didn't. It was his wedding, and for the first time, he was marrying someone that he was completely in-love with...and that alone made it perfect.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<em>

"Honestly, stop being such a scaredy-cat and come join me!" She called with a grin, her toes inching towards the edge of the cliff. He had surprised her with a tropical honeymoon...and she had surprised him with an utter determination to do anything and everything that could be considered reckless. "It's soooo much fun!" Her voice trilled happily as he cautiously made his way towards her.

"I don't know Love...doesn't this all seem a bit full-hardy to you?" He contemplated nervously as she grabbed for his hand and pulled him over the edge with her. He was sure that he had died when he bobbed to the surface of the water and she had wrapped herself around his body laughing.

She grinned as she hugged herself closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "We're still alive, you know..."

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<em>

"You're Mother gave me something rather interesting today..." She smiled radiantly as he made his way over to their bed and lounged beside her before giving her a small kiss.

"Mmm...and what was that?" A small smile adorned his face as he softly rubbed her growing stomach.

"_Constellations Through the Ages_." She smiled excitedly as he looked up at her. "I think she deserves a name already, don't you?"

These were the moments, innocent yet perfect conversations like this one that made him feel that maybe he wasn't awful or blemished in some way. "Of course." He smiled as he dropped a soft kiss onto her stomach causing their baby to kick. "Although, I think 'angel' pretty well sums her up." He smiled as she rolled her eyes happily and began leafing through the book asking his opinion every now-and-then.

_However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>ooh,ooh_

His smile was a permanent feature as he rocked their tiny princess in his arms. Although he would never admit it, he liked getting up with their newborn daughter throughout the night. In truth, he couldn't believe that something so precious and perfect had come from him. Yes, he had Scorpius, a son he loved very much. But this was different. His daughter was special...a product of complete and selfless love. "You know my angel, I loved you before I had even met you..." He whispered softly as he kissed her forhead very gently, her silvery white-blonde hair peaking out from under a pink cap. "You're perfect, just like your Mummy..." He gently rubbed his index finger agiainst her soft skin.

Lily smiled from the doorway, her auburn hair a bit of a mess as she pulled her dressing robe more tightly around her slender form. Yes, if people could just see him the way she got to see him, they'd fall in-love too...

"I love you both so much..." He sighed softly as he peered down at his daughter, mesmorized.

"We know..." She smiled softly as she made her way to him and kissed his head softly. Maybe she was a bit loony like one of her namesakes, but she considered herself the very luckiest of women to have a husband and partner like him.

He kissed her head softly as she cuddled up to his side, her eyes lingering on the sleeping bundle in his arms. "I will always love you." He closed his eyes smiling as he draped an arm around her shoulder, holding his loves close...and feeling the complete peace that stemmed from within him.


End file.
